Diverse studies have shown that the behavioral, cellular and physiological functions of animals can be affected by magnetic stimuli. Weak magnetic fields exert a variety of biological effects ranging from alterations in cellular ion flux to modifications of animal orientation and leaming, and therapeutic actions in humans. A number of magnetic field exposures have been shown to reduce exogenous opiate (e.g. morphine) and endogenous opioid peptide (e.g. endorphin) mediated analgesia in various species, including humans (Kavaliers & Ossenkopp 1991; Prato et al., 1987; Betancur et al., 1994; Kavaliers et al., 1994; Del Seppia et al., 1995; and Papi et al., 1995). As well, extremely low frequency (ELF) magnetic field exposures are reported to modify homing pigeon behavior (Papi et al., 1992) and spatial learning in rodents (Kavaliers et al., 1993, 1996) in a manner consistent with alterations in opioid function.
There are several theories addressing the mechanism of the effect of low frequency magnetic field exposure on tissues. For example, low frequency magnetic field exposures have been proposed to exert their effect(s) through the induction of electric currents (Polk 1992; and Weaver & Astumian 1990). Weak magnetic fields have also been proposed to be detected by particles of magnetite in tissue and by virtue of this detection have a physiological effect (Kirschvink & Walker 1985); however, this magnetite based mechanism is not widely believed (Prato et al., 1996).
Extremely low frequency (ELF) magnetic fields are a physical agent which have little attenuation in tissue and therefore, can be used to alter endogenous processes provided they can be detected and their detection can be coupled to a physiological process. It is now shown that magnetic fields may be designed as time varying signals such that they can be used to alter specific targeted physiological processes and in this manner can be used to treat/modify various neurological and physiological conditions and behaviors. It was therefore an object of the present invention to provide novel specific low frequency pulsed magnetic fields having a plurality of intermittent wavefonns for use to treat a variety of physiological, neurological and behavioral disorders in both vertebrates and in invertebrates.